


Нет предела совершенству

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас и Цуна укрепляют деловые связи<br/>Предупреждения: бизнес!АУ<br/>Примечания: Написано в подарок для Тории по ее заявке "секс в онсене"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет предела совершенству

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/gifts).



  
— Звукоизоляция есть? — первым делом спросил Занзас.

— Зачем? — Цуна скинул полотенце, вошел в воду и сел, откинувшись на бортик. Ракурс отсюда открывался отличный — снизу вверх. От вида крепких ног Занзаса и от того, что тот и не подумал повязать на бедра полотенце, у Цуны стоял как каменный, и он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не дрочить. Торопиться им было некуда.

— Хочешь, чтобы все слышали, как ты орешь?

— Занзас, это Япония. Тебя пропустили сюда, заперли дверь и повесили табличку «извините, закрыто». Можем хоть затрахать друг друга, хоть поубивать, никто не придет до оговоренного времени. Но мне нравится, что ты печешься о моей репутации.

— Не надейся. Меня волнует только наша общая репутация.

Занзас прошлепал босыми ногами вокруг бассейна, внимательно оглядывая стены, бамбуковые перегородки, деревянные лежанки. Скептически хмыкнул, заметив скромный поднос с двумя бутылочками саке.

— Иди уже сюда, — нетерпеливо позвал Цуна. — Это самый обычный онсен, ничего интересного. Экзотика для туристов.

Занзас пощупал воду, поболтав в ней ступней, и с кучей брызг плюхнулся в бассейн. Встал на ноги: ему не доставало и до пояса. Даже член выпирал из воды, толстый, потемневший от прилившей крови — Цуна торопливо облизнулся от этого зрелища и просветил:

— Здесь не плавают.

— Я уже понял, здесь ебутся.

Расслабляюще горячая вода, легкий ужин в соседней комнате, они двое, много смазки и много времени. Сейчас Цуна как никогда одобрял манеру Занзаса посылать весь мир к чертям.

Занзас шел к Цуне, и тот погрузился в воду до подбородка и сжал член, пытаясь унять нетерпение. Он не собирался просвещать Занзаса на предмет традиций, правил поведения и ритуалов мытья. Японская экзотика интересовала того не больше, чем Цуну — итальянская. Просто их отцы почему-то решили, что совместный осмотр достопримечательностей — отличный способ познакомить наследников.

Из достопримечательностей Италии — туда они с отцом ездили полгода назад и провели там ровно месяц — Цуна лучше всего запомнил гостиницы. Роскошные двуспальные кровати и просторные кресла, столы обеденные, письменные и для бильярда, пушистые ковры и мраморные подоконники, огромные джакузи и слишком тесные для двоих душевые кабинки. Пока старший Савада и дон Тимотео решали вопросы совместного бизнеса, их наследники и в самом деле отлично познакомились.

Теперь Савада Емицу пригласил своего итальянского партнера на открытие большого выставочного центра в Токио — разумеется, вместе с наследником. И, разумеется, отцы снова занялись делами, а Цуне выпала почетная миссия показать Занзасу Японию.

В Японии тоже хватало мест, где можно было с комфортом уединиться. Как и пристало наследникам их отцов, они решили подойти к делу основательно и не пропустить ни одного.

Занзас остановился над Цуной, провел ступней по боку, по руке — до сжимавшего член кулака. Задел головку, и Цуна нетерпеливо вскрикнул.

— Смазка где?

Цуна выгнулся, приподнявшись над водой, шаря рукой позади себя, по горячему бортику, на который кинул полотенце. Быстрей и удобней было бы развернуться, но оторвать взгляд от Занзаса не получалось. С того слетели сейчас напускная лень и безупречная вежливость, он стал похож на тигра, готового прыгнуть и разорвать горло. Таким Цуна увидел его в Италии, когда они случайно наткнулись на каких-то отморозков. Таким тот становился во время секса. И каждый раз Цуна чувствовал себя гребаным наркоманом, подсевшим на этого, настоящего, смертельно опасного Занзаса, как подсаживаются на героин.

Под пальцами смялось полотенце, под тканью наконец нашелся тюбик. Занзас смотрел сверху вниз, скалясь, водил ступней по животу, по члену, поддевал и отпускал яйца, и Цуна так горел, что вода казалась прохладной.

— Смажь меня, — Занзас провел рукой по члену — почти над лицом Цуны, так что смотреть куда-то еще стало совершенно невозможно. Цуна выдавил смазку на ладонь, не глядя. Хотел сесть, но Занзас надавил ступней на грудь, сказал негромко и как будто рычаще: — Так достанешь.

Ему тоже нравился ракурс.

Цуна откинул голову на бортик. Обхватил ладонью головку, быстро провел кулаком по члену. Мысли о том, что торопиться некуда, ушли, сейчас ему не терпелось, и он видел, что Занзас тоже не настроен на прелюдии.

Нога Занзаса скользнула по груди вверх, по шее, по плечу, брызнув в лицо водой. Цуна ждал, не выпуская из кулака член, в другой руке все еще сжимая раскрытый тюбик смазки. Занзас ухватил за запястья, вздернул на ноги. Сел на бортик, развернул Цуну спиной и мягко, приглашающе надавил на живот.

Он все еще удерживал запястья, и Цуна медленно опустился, давая Занзасу возможность направить. Почувствовал, как давит на анус головка, раздвигая распаренные, расслабленные мышцы, как входит член — глубже, еще глубже, до упора. Так глубоко, так плотно, что Цуна закусил губу и застонал, выгнувшись, заерзав, стараясь опуститься еще немного, еще плотнее. Занзас помог — прижал его к себе, подавшись бедрами вверх, и задвигался: мелкими, частыми толчками, не отпуская Цуну, не давая ему пошевелиться, и с каждым толчком внутри словно закручивалась огненная спираль.

В такие минуты Цуна напрочь терял контроль. Он хныкал и вскрикивал, просил: «еще» и «сильнее», шарил ладонями по бедрам Занзаса и сжимал пальцы, оставляя синяки. Наслаждение сжималось тугой пружиной и не могло распрямиться, не отпускало, а Занзас не давал кончить до тех пор, пока «сильнее» и «да, да, да» не сменялись всхлипывающим «пожалуйста». Тогда мелкие и частые толчки становились глубокими — Занзас вынимал почти до конца и вставлял так резко, будто хотел вдолбиться в Цуну, и тот орал и кончал, обмякая.

Занзас любил говорить, что просьбы и вопли младшего Савады удовлетворяют его чувство прекрасного. Цуна отвечал на это, что член Занзаса мог бы служить эталоном эстетического совершенства, если бы он, Цуна, согласился делиться своей собственностью.

Сейчас все было даже ярче, чем обычно. Размякший и расслабленный Цуна принимал член так глубоко, что яйца Занзаса плотно прижимались к его заднице, а каждый толчок посылал огненную волну от живота по всему телу. И все равно хотелось больше. Чего-то яркого, сильного, особенного.

Цуна понял, чего хочет, когда Занзас первый раз вышел почти полностью и усадил его на себя, насаживая на член чуть ли не с размаха. Крик, который вырвался в тот момент у Цуны, наверняка полностью отвечал «чувству прекрасного» Занзаса, но сейчас Цуна знал, как сделать еще лучше.

«Пожалуйста, — привычно выдохнул он, и тут же продолжил: — Не дай мне кончить быстро. Доведи меня до ручки».

Занзас глухо усмехнулся и пережал его член у основания. Толчки оставались глубокими и размашистыми, Цуна приподнимался и опускался, вскрикивая все громче, выдавливая свое «пожалуйста» все бессвязней и жалобней. Он горел, в глазах плясали огненные искры, в голове не осталось ни единой мысли, только желание — кончить, получить вожделенную разрядку.

Он уже не понимал, что говорит, как умоляет. Но ощущал каждый толчок, каждое движение Занзаса, его пальцы на своем члене и его член внутри себя — так ярко, сладко и возбуждающе, как никогда прежде.

Он почувствовал, как кончил Занзас. Член пульсировал в Цуне, сжимаясь, выплескиваясь, и Цуна сжимался вокруг него, всхлипывал, и уже не разумом, а инстинктом услышал, как Занзас сказал в ухо:

— Кончи для меня, Савада, — и с силой провел ладонью по члену.

Этого хватило.

Цуна кричал, выгибаясь, все еще сидя на члене Занзаса, изливаясь ему в кулак, и опять же не разумом, а инстинктом знал, что вот сейчас — все так, как он хотел. Как они оба хотели. Идеально.

Или почти идеально — в конце концов, нет предела совершенству.

И у них есть время, чтобы попробовать что-нибудь еще.


End file.
